


Facts

by its_magic13



Series: Ace Week 2020 [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Again nothing explicit and it’s all implied, All Asexuals Are Valid, Also mentions of semi-dubious consent, Angst, Asexual character(s), Mentions of Sex, Multi, Nothing is explicitly described, Panromantic Asexual China Sorrows, Potential trigger warning for implied past abusive relationship, Sort of a character study, but be safe, but it’s there and it’s part of the story, but not really, more of a study of past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13
Summary: “China Sorrows was beautiful. That was a fact. China Sorrows could have almost anyone wanted. That was also a fact.”But what if she didn’t want just anyone?
Relationships: China Sorrows/Original Character(s)
Series: Ace Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982033
Kudos: 1





	Facts

China Sorrows was beautiful. That was a fact. China Sorrows could have almost anyone wanted. That was also a fact. China didn’t care about gender when she looked for a relationship. 

China Sorrows could seduce almost anyone if she tried, but no one had yet succeeded in seducing her. This, too, was a fact, and one that gave her an upper hand to be used in almost any situation if she needed it. But this fact was also the source of a constant inner crisis for China. 

Sure, when it was needed for information, she would and could go all the way if she had to. A few intense kisses, coupled with some questionably placed hands, were usually sufficient, but if for some reason they were not, China would take it all the way to bed. But she never enjoyed it. Not only was the consent somewhat dubious on both sides, the sex itself was not nearly as wonderful as people made it out to be. For a while, China had assumed her standards were simply too high. Then she entered into the first true relationship of her life. 

It was an eye-opening experience. Among other things, China learned that she was highly averse to almost any sort of unnecessary touching below her shoulders. She ended the relationship quickly. It wasn’t that Frederick hadn’t been a good person- he had. He was sweet and funny and flirtatious, and his declarations of love weren’t induced by magic. He almost made China want to set aside her precious Dark Gods. But Frederick was an affectionate person, and he preferred to show his affection physically. To be fair to him, he did respect China’s boundaries. But he was bored, and she knew it, and so they parted ways. 

Then came Lilya, someone China had actually met at a Faceless Ones worship service. Lilya was different, that much was clear from the outset. For one thing, she reminded China a lot more of the people she had slept with for information than she did of Frederick. She was... hungrier than he had been.

But China Sorrows had been young and disappointed with how her first real relationship had turned out, and she had been more than ready to try this whole falling-in-love thing again. So she did, and suffice it to say that it was disastrous. China had thought she’d seen and felt it all, but Lilya proved just how wrong she’d been. About a lot of things, actually. 

Once she finally got up the courage to walk away, she left that particular relationship a changed woman. For better or for worse, she didn’t know. In a way, she supposed, Lilya had done her a favor. Now she had an excuse for her dislike of sex. 

Years passed. China moved on. She began to use her physical appearance to get information once more, but now she was more careful, and she only had sex with her informants as a last resort. She briefly dated a person named Reticent who identified as neither a man nor a woman, but Reticent died in the war after only six months. The farthest she ever went with them was a few brief kisses. 

Then Eliza Scorn found out about China’s abnormality. At first, she’d offered nothing but sympathy, believing it to be because of Lilya. Fool that she was, China had then told Eliza that she’d had this problem far before Lilya had ever been in the picture. Eliza had laughed. Just stood there and laughed. It was the beginning of the end of their friendship. 

Then Sierra Night walked into China’s life. It was about a hundred years after the war had finally ended. China had rejected the Church of the Faceless and had separated herself from all her old friends. China’s relationship with Sierra had been perfect. It had been sweet, and beautiful, and built to last. It had been everything either of them had ever wanted. Best of all, Sierra had shared China’s anomaly. She, too, had boundaries, although they were a bit less rigid than China’s. Theyboth agreed on no sex. Ever. 

They’d been together for nearly a decade when it happened. Sierra got sick. And there were some things that magic couldn’t fix. Kenspeckle Grouse tried his best, but even he couldn’t save the love of China’s life. 

Some people got a happily ever after. China Sorrows was not one of them. This was a fact. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Asexual Awareness Week 2020!


End file.
